


Pressure

by GraceThomson



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceThomson/pseuds/GraceThomson
Summary: Hope you enjoy! Please read





	Pressure

Mimmi was walking through the Blakelys yard to see her older brother , when it started to pour rain immediately she sprung into action, and ran into the bungalow soaking wet but to her surprise Zac was in there with his adoptive parents.  
Zac! She yelled frantically he could see the worry in her eyes because their secret was about to be blown   
Oh my goddess Mimmi!  
Jetty! Zac yelled, the two siblings ran out onto the jetty and dove off into the canal and torpedoed away   
They surfaced in the moon pool   
We are so screwed Zac said   
We sure are Mimmi replied and it's all my fault and Mimmi began to cry   
Zac swam over and embraced her, “ We were gonna have to tell them at some point, why not now, I have no doubt that they will understand. Please don't be so hard on yourself, I love you and I can't stand you upset. Zac reassured compassionately   
I love you too Mimmi said softly   
Well, are you ready to face the music Zac said  
I am race you she said with a big smile   
Oh you are on Zac said and the two twins dove under and raced to the canal   
The twins pulled themselves onto the deck and dried off, the two of them walked up to the main house to tell the parents their biggest secrets   
They walked into the main house   
Mum!Dad! Zac yelled   
Oh thank GOD you two are okay you jumped off the jetty and you did resurface we were worried sick, where did you go Lauren asked eyes full of concern.  
Well let's start off small-ish Zac said   
The parents brows furrowed simultaneously in confusion   
Well Mum,Dad this is Mimmi my Zac took a deep breath, Little Sister He said confidently   
Their jaws dropped   
Lauren walked up to Mimmi and embraced her “ Welcome to the family” Lauren said effortlessly   
Mimmi started to sob she was so relieved   
Now to the harder part, you must promise to keep this a secret Zac instructed   
Of course son we will accept the both of you no matter what Rob announced   
Well believe it or not Mimmi and I aren't exactly human per se   
We are merfolk Zac said bluntly   
Rob being a very smart man put two and two together and splashed the glass of water in his hand on Zac, and he transformed.  
That's why Mimmi jumped in the canal because it was raining Lauren no catching on   
Zac and I were born merfolk our mother to protect us had to give Zac up, so she blocked his magic so he would be human but when he fell into the moon pool the spell, well partially broke so he could transform between both worlds Mimmi explained this explains so much, Rob said   
I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Zac said ashamed   
It's okay we understand, is your mother still around Lauren asked   
No Mimmi answered nobody has seen her in fourteen years Mimmi looked down   
Oh sweetheart Lauren said sympathetically, we want you to call me Mum and Rob Dad okay?  
Okay mum, Mimmi replied Lauren didn't exactly realize just how much that meant to Mimmi and she began to sob harder   
Zac pulled his baby sister into his embrace   
Shhh shh it's okay we are here, we love you he said trying to calm his little sister.  
I love you guys too she said between sobs. And the now family of four embraced in a family hug.  
They sat down at the table to talk thru some stuff   
So Mimmi what is your current living situation Rob asked   
Well I normally sleep in the moon pool, and sometimes on land in Rita's grotto.  
You can sleep here whenever you want Rob informed   
Thank you Mimmi said genuinely   
I better be going Ondina must be worried sick, Mimmi said she hugged “Mum and Dad” goodnight   
Here I will swim you home Zac offered   
The two siblings dove of the jetty into the canal   
The two merfolk decided to slow down on the reef to enjoy the scenery   
They were swimming around when a swordfish speared Mimmi in the abdomen   
Zac turned around and was terrified, he grabbed his little sister and torpedoed holding her abdomen to the canal   
The swordfish pulled out by itself  
He surfaced he pulled Mimmi and himself onto the sand, lucky his parents were sitting on the deck, Mum!Dad! Zac yelled frantically   
They came running to the scene   
Oh my lord Lauren said   
Zac dried Mimmi first so they could get her inside   
Mimmi was dry but still oozing blood, Rob picked her up and   
they ran her up to the main house Zac was close behind   
Rob laid her on the kitchen table as a makeshift operating table   
Zac! What the hell happened Lauren asked with worry!  
We we-re on th-the reef when a swordfish came and speared her he stuttered out   
Okay it did go pretty deep but luckily we didn't nick any arteries, I will put a clotting agent in and sew her up Rob announced   
Okay. Zac could you carefully carry her up to the guest room   
Zac nodded   
He carried his little sister up to the guest bedroom and laid her down on the bed   
He pulled up a chair a held her hand, Zac finely could let his guard down at home for the first time in three years, he was an open book and it felt amazing but then on the other hand he was unthinkably terrified for his sister.  
Sweetheart Lauren said softly from behind him  
Zac spun around still holding Mimmi's hand.  
Did you ever get to Ondina Lauren asked   
Zac's eye widened oh my gosh I completely forgot! Could you stay with her he asked, he kissed her forehead and left   
He dove off the jetty and raced to the moon pool   
Zac! Where the hell have you been for goodness sake Ondina cried  
Okay Mimmi got speared by a swordfish she is safe and at the house Zac said stuttering. Come on let's go back I'm having separation anxiety Zac said honestly   
They dunked under the water and gunned it to the Blakely's  
Residence   
They hauled themselves onto the Jetty and used their powers to dry off   
They ran inside and upstairs   
To see Lauren, Rob and Mimmi bonding   
The three of them chatted as Rob changed her bandages   
Mimms Zac said and crouched down in front of her.


End file.
